goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
H
Released: 2010 cold open (Our cold opening shows Henry and June in a Kuzco-like introduction line) Henry: for today’s show, our performance will be starring us June: yep, cause today’s show will be fun, our performance of the music will be fun! Henry: So get ready, to Str-r-r-retch your vocal chords! Because we’re Getting ready to sing your heart out! And you can join us, by singing with the both of us! June: Theme music! (series 1 theme) Guy: this is henry and june CJ: this is Henry and june all: this is henry and June Henry and June: we're henry and june, kids. and we are proud to say, that you wanna make our show, with our new friends, ow! Henry: there's news guy and even a bird! June: Scratch and Grounder are very evil! Specially bad guys henry: now, let us hear you sing your part! Henry and June: we're cool, and the kids love us and the villians didn't like us. ALL: they're henry and june that they're best pals. Henry and June: we're cool and the kids love us and the villains didn't like us Everybody: (except h&j) they're henry and june that they're best pals Transcript Henry: Hello everybody! June: and welcome to the kablam music! Henry: hi, we're henry and june, and tonight we at going to show at how to sing the song, you all know! all: (cheering) yeah! June: okay them here we go! Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (audience applauses) Henry: Your lights are on, but you're not home Your mind is not your own Your heart sweats, your body shakes Another kiss is what it takes June: You can't sleep, you can't eat There's no doubt, you're in deep Your throat is tight, you can't breathe Another kiss is all you need Henry: Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love June: You see the signs, but you can't read You're running at a different speed Your heart beats in double time Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind Henry: You can't be saved Oblivion is all you crave If there's some left for you You don't mind if you do June: Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Henry and June: Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Henry: Your lights are on, but you're not home Your will is not your own You're heart sweats and teeth grind Another kiss and you'll be mine June: Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love Henry and June: Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love Might as well face it, you're addicted to love (audience cheering wooing) Chorus: Strike a pose Strike a pose (Vogue, vogue, vogue) (Vogue, vogue, vogue) Henry: Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go (look around) You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know (life that you know) When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you can do it June: All you need is your own imagination So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for) Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door (open up the door) It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you can do it Henry: Beauty's where you find it Not just where you bump and grind it Soul is in the music, oh June: That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Henry and June: Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music (move to the music) Hey, hey, hey Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow) You know you can do it Vogue, (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (move to the music) Vogue, (Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow) Greta Garbo, and Monroe Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly; Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Ginger Rogers, dance on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Bette Davis, we love you Ladies with an attitude Fellows that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Vogue, vogue Vogue, vogue Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to Vogue (audience cheering wooing) Henry: Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time June: Oh baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Boy you got me blinded Oh pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Henry: Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby Yeah, Henry and June: Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time (audience cheering wooing) Category:Episodes of henry and june in action